O Que Realmente Importa
by baah-00
Summary: O que acontece quando uma deusa se descobre apaixonada pela ultima pessoa pela qual seria possível que isso acontecesse ?


Atena estava encostada em uma árvore no jardim lendo seu livro, ou melhor, tentando ler.

Tudo que a deusa lia a fazia lembrar-se de um certo deus de olhos verdes. Cada vez que o personagem do livro dizia algo engraçado, ou brigava, ou até mesmo conversava com seu melhor amigo.

Estaria tudo bem se fosse só lendo que ela se lembrasse dele. Quando ela via a grama, ela se lembrava dos olhos verdes do deus, quando ela via duas crianças brincando, ela se lembrava das graças que o deus fazia. Na verdade, tudo o que ela via também a fazia lembrar-se do deus.

Todas as tentativas de ter paz, de não precisar se lembrar do deus, eram frustradas. Ele sempre invadia sua mente, de uma maneira ou de outra.

A deusa largou o livro em um canto e colocou a cabeça entre os joelhos, em uma tentativa falha de livrar sua mente de todos os pensamentos.

Afrodite, vendo Atena encostada na árvore com a cabeça entre os joelhos, resolveu ir até ela. Ela sabia o que estava acontecendo com a irmã, sabia o que se passava na cabeça da deusa da sabedoria, simplesmente por ser a deusa do amor.

Ela também sabia que a irmã, por ser uma pessoa racional, acharia que estava ficando louca, antes de qualquer coisa. Atena era acostumada a pensar com a cabeça, enquanto Afrodite pensava com o coração.

A deusa do amor se sentou ao lado da irmã, que nem reparou de tão mergulhada em seus pensamentos.

– Você está bem? – Afrodite perguntou, fazendo Atena se assustar.

– Eu estou sim. – Atena disse após se recuperar do susto.

– Não minta pra mim Atena! – a deusa do amor ralhou.

– Eu não estou mentindo.

– Ah claro, - Afrodite jogou os longos cabelos mel para trás. – E também não está pensando em Poseidon.

– Não, não estou. – Atena disse, porém a cor de suas bochechas a entregaram.

– Atena, você sabe que pode confiar em mim. – Afrodite pegou as mãos da irmã. – Eu sei de tudo o que se passa na sua cabeça, podemos dizer que parte disso é minha culpa.

– Por que sua culpa? – Atena a olhava, confusa.

Atena nunca entendera como Afrodite trabalhava. Ela nunca gostara de conversar sobre esses assuntos com a irmã. Normalmente elas conversavam sobre roupas, esmaltes, sapatos e mais alguns assuntos banais.

– Atena, não seja ingênua. – Afrodite revirou os olhos. – Você sabe o que está sentindo, sabe o nome disso, é só pensar um pouco com o coração. Pelo menos uma vez na vida não seja tão racional.

Atena sabia que não precisava pensar com o coração, até porque, ela já havia feito isso. Ela só não tinha coragem de assumir. Afrodite sorria para ela, como se isso fosse uma coisa boa. Como se não existisse empecilhos.

– Você fala como se fosse fácil. – os olhos de Atena começaram a ficar marejados.

– É fácil Atena. – Afrodite estava ficando preocupada com a deusa da sabedoria.

– É claro, muito fácil chegar pra pessoa que te odeia mais que tudo no mundo e dizer que está apaixonada por ele. – Atena, não aguentando mais, começou a chorar.

– Você está certa, fácil não é, mas, e você sabe muito bem disso, não se pode desistir antes de tentar. – disse Afrodite, deixando Atena sozinha.

A deusa continuou a chorar, deixando transparecer o quão frágil era a todos que passavam, porém as pessoas que passavam a ignorava.

Ela ficou ali, encostada na árvore, até sentir uma mão em seu braço a puxando para perto. Ela foi abraçada por um homem e sentiu o cheiro de mar. Poseidon. Eles ficaram por um tempo ali, Poseidon abraçado a Atena, deixando que ela molhasse a sua camisa com as lágrimas.

– Calma. – Poseidon afagava os cabelos loiros da deusa. – Fica tranquila.

A deusa foi se acalmando aos poucos. Ela se soltou do abraço do deus que a olhava preocupado e limpou as poucas lagrimas que teimavam em cair.

– Por que você fez isso? - Ela perguntou, um tanto confusa.

O deus a encarou por um momento, tentando encontrar uma resposta para o que tinha feito. Ele não sabia bem ao certo o porquê de ter feito aquilo. Ele se sentiu mal ao ver aquela deusa ali chorando, sozinha. Parecia que seu coração estava sendo partido. E então, sem perceber, ele se aproximou e a abraçou.

– Eu não sei. – O deus disse, corando.

A deusa o olhava, tentando entender o que se passava na cabeça dele. Encarava o deus, que a olhava com a mesma intesidade. ela estava perdida naqueles olhos verdes e os pensamentos que passavam pela sua cabeça a assustava.

Se você perguntasse para a deusa se ela poderia se apaixonar há um mês atrás, ela seria capaz de te incinerar, porém agora era diferente. Ela amava o deus, o seu unico problema era o medo que sentia de não ser correspondida. Ela sentia medo de sofrer. Sua mente fazia questão de lembra-lá do passado. Dos comentários das ninfas, das brigas e, principalmente, da Medusa.

O deus resolveu arriscar e se aproximou lentamente da deusa, colocando as mãos em sua cintura. Atena, ao sentir aquelas mãos tocando, esqueceu momentaneamente como se pensava. Ele encostou seus lábios aos da deusa delicadamente e esperou para ver a reação da mesma. Ele percebeu que Atena estava de olhos fechados e resolveu continuar.

Ele a beijou novamente e ela correspondeu. Era um beijo calmo e doce de ambas as partes. Ele aprofundou o beijo e assim ficaram até que o ar faltasse. Quando se separaram, Atena olhou nos olhos do deus e reparou que eles brilhavam. Ela conseguia sentir o coração dele batendo tão rapido quanto o dela e então, deixando a razão de lado pela primeira vez na vida, resolveu arriscar.

– Eu tenho algo para te falar. - A deusa disse, adquirindo um tom rosado nas bochecas. - Não sei bem quando e como isso aconteceu, não sei se foi algo que Afrodite fez, eu só sei que o que eu snto por você definativamente não é ódio.

– E o que você sente por mim? - O deus perguntou, esperançoso.

– Eu..- a deusa baixou a cabeça e sussurrou. - Eu acho que te amo...

A deusa olhou para Poseidon esperando alguma reação, porém o deus só a olhava. Depois de algum tempo, o deus a beijou levemente nos lábios e disse, encostando suas cabeças:

– Eu também te amo.

Atena enlaçou-se no pescoço dele e o beijou novamente. Ela sabia que aquilo era real. E também sabia que eles teriam que enfrentar vários obstaculos.

Porém nada mais importava. A única coisa que importava no momento era que eles estavam juntos... E nada os separaria


End file.
